The present invention relates to a coupling system for joining articulated fence segments at a desired relative angle. In the construction and assembly of fence segments it is often necessary to create corners in a given fence in which such corners will occupy a relative angle other than that of ninety degrees. The creation of such non-right angle intersections between fence segments has, in the prior art, required special purpose tooling and assembly such that non-right angle intersections generally called for construction at factory site, as opposed to assembly in the field.
The problem of creating angle intersections or coupling between fence segments is compounded where the fence is made of a metallic material. More particularly, the use of tubular aluminum elements in fence construction has in recent years become more common with the advent of sophisticated prefabrication, assembly and installation methods. However there has been little, if any, advance in the construction of articulated fence segments where the fence is made of a tubular metallic material. It is, therefore, in response to the need for such a coupling system between metal fence segments that the instant invention is directed.